De la misma forma
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Como comenzar sin sonar destruido? Es como cuando amas a alguien pero se ha perdido. Como .. querer a la persona que te ha quitado lo que amas? Todos pensaran que es imposible, ya que deberías odiar y aborrecer a ese intruso pero yo no puedo, tal vez ahora habrán sacado la conclusión de que a la que le guardo rencor es a mi amor, siento desilusionaros, no es así ...


Nota de autora:

Últimamente no se que me sucede solo escribo cosas tristes, este es un ejemplo al igual que "_**Cosas que duelen**_", soy patética lo se, espero que se me pase pronto. Sayonara dejen reviews para mejorar.

**De la misma forma.**

One Shot.

ItaxSaku.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo a su creador M.K-sensei

**Como comenzar sin sonar destruido?**

**Es como cuando amas a alguien pero se ha perdido.**

**Como .. querer a la persona que te ha quitado lo que amas?**

**Todos pensaran que es imposible, ya que deberías odiar y aborrecer a ese intruso pero yo no puedo, tal vez ahora habrán sacado la conclusión de que a la que le guardo rencor es a mi amor, siento desilusionarlos, no es así ... la amo con locura y pasión, a pesar de todo.**

Un hombre de aproximadamente 26 años, cabello negro atado en un simple coleta baja, ojos del mismo color, facciones varoniles, a pesar de su edad los años parecían no querer pasar por él, guapo sin lugar a dudas, famoso empresario y mas, su personalidad bastante agradable, era real mantenía la postura que la situación ameritaba, no era un mentiroso, el era mas de lo que pudiesen pedir.

Este hombre Itachi Uchiha, un hijo modelo, un hermano digno de admiración, un amigo leal, un jefe merecedor de hacerse obedecer, un tío tan amoroso y un cuñado tan falso. Él se encontraba sentado en el salón de la mansión Uchiha, solo ya que toda la familia había salido pero el se sentía fatal. Si en esos momentos alguien pudiese cumplirle un deseo seria desaparecer y no ser recordado nunca.

No merecia nada de lo que poseía.

**Alguna vez has sentido que pierdes algo y es imposible reemplazarlo?**

**Yo si, me siento como si estuviese atascado .. en reversa tratando de recuperar ese algo.**

**Estoy cansado, agotado pero aun así no puedo dormir.**

**El motivo de mi estado, mi primer pensamiento.**

Cabello rosa, ojos esmeralda como la hermosa piedra, piel melocotón, un cerezo en flor, cerezo en primavera, su pequeño "_cerecito"._ Sakura Haruno, una chica dulce, adorable, sencilla y tímida, de cabellos cortos cuando la conoció pero ahora le llegaba a media espalda y no era ninguna niña, sus rasgos eran de mujer pero su personalidad no había cambiado nada, un ángel inocente.

Ella su cuñada fue su ex-novia...

_**Itachi-kun! Ahaha no lo hagas-**decía una chica frágil en el suelo de un jardín riéndose, debía admitir que le encantaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo ademas de que parecía una ninfa de fantasía._

_**Oye cerecito, eres especial-** con ternura la beso siendo correspondido con el mismo sentimiento._

_**Tu me haces especial, Ita-kun-**sonreía sonrojada debajo del pelinegro que tenia sus frentes juntas mientras la miraba como su todo._

**Me pregunto.. alguna vez has conseguido algo que no necesitabas?**

**En los momentos que estuve junto a ella, quería libertad, me deje influenciar.**

**Recuerdo sus palabras como una clara gota de agua.**

_**Dices que quieres libertad? Entonces quien soy yo para mantenerte junto a mi.**_

Todo se quebró, y ella no volvió a aparecer en su presencia durante un año. Se convenció a si mismo en continuar, pero sin ella todo era soledad, serio, frío, indiferente, no era el mismo, pero siempre llega un momento de la vida en que vuelves a recibir felicidad, para él su felicidad era ella y no llego sola.

_**Aniki, Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar-**un mal sueño, quizá una pesadilla pero eso no podía ser real _

_**Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun se va a desma-**no pudo terminar la oración el Uchiha mayor se había desmayado y Sasuke lo había agarrado antes de que cayese depositándolo en el sofá._

**El amor que tuvimos fue un momento, algo que no existió.**

**Triunfe de la manera que siempre quise pero aun necesito algo.**

**Y ese algo es..**

El tic-tac del reloj lo pone ansioso, siempre es lo mismo. Parejas han venido y sin mas se han ido. No eran ellas, era él que las comparaba con su _"cerecito",_ a cada sonido del marcador de la hora, sonreía mas.

_Largo vestido blanco de princesa, sencilla pero hermosa, solo ella podía verse natural con el maquillaje. La chica se acerco a él y tomo el brazo que le ofrecía._

_La marcha nupcial dio inicio y todos se elevaron virando el rostro hacia la entrada, incluido el novio._

_Al momento de entregarla le dolió en lo mas profundo de su ser pero no lo odio, la estaba dejando en buenas manos, las manos de su hermano._

**Palabras cargadas de sentimientos salieron de ellos, jurándose así un amor eterno.**

**Quisiera nunca haberte conocido, y tal vez no hubiera tenido que aceptar que no eres para mi.**

**Espere curarme con el tiempo y casi lo logre.**

_**Itachi-chan! Ya estamos aqui!-**_grito una pequeña de 7 años cabello rosa oscuro y ojos verdes, desde la entrada junto a su oto-san y su oka-san, ademas de sus abuelos y hermanos, dos niños de cabellos azabaches, uno con ojos verdes y otro con ojos negros como su padre.

**Llegaste a abrir las puertas del dolor pero no es tu culpa.**

Toda la familia entro al lugar y se dio cuenta de cuanto tenia, pero lo quería _**de la misma forma**_ que su hermano y especialmente la quería a ella. Todos con una sonrisa de admiración y amor, dirigidos hacia él.

**Y ahora estas aquí sin ser consciente, viéndome sufrir.**

**Me pregunto sera que en algún momento dejare de amarte?**

**No lo creo, una prueba de ello son todos estos años.**

**Porque me cuesta cambiar lo que siento y dejarte de amar.**

_Un amor que va mas halla del tiempo, razones y acciones realmente existirá?_

_En este mundo lleno de rostros y palabras falsas, no existe._

_Nadie es indispensable. Pero me gusta creer que si existe, en mis pensamientos._

_A pesar de que tengamos muchas parejas alguien te marcara de una forma especial._

_Y creo que si he logrado escribir esto, puede que mi amor si traspase tiempo, razones y acciones._


End file.
